Rose's Mask IV L'ombre de la rose
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Tout allait bien, la Cama se tenait tranquille, le Sabbat aussi... et Lia se prenait toujours la tête pour un rien. Jusqu'à ce que débarque le Sire adoptif de Nines, un ancien de la Cama exilé... Et tout partit à volo au sein de l'Etat Libre...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je sais que tous les ans c'est la même chose. Le mois de mai est pour moi synonyme d'angoisse.

Je deviens encore plus susceptible, méfiante, parano et violente que d'habitude. Je suis là dans un bar en face de l'université de Los Angeles et c'est bourré d'étudiants parce qu'il est à peine 22 heures et qu'on est vendredi soir.

Pourquoi j'ai posé mes guêtres ici ?

Parce que je suis sûre à 95% que Nines ne me trouvera jamais ici !

Sauf que j'ai oublié que je n'allais quand même pas rester ici TOUTE LA NUIT ! u_u

Donc je bois un verre et je me traite d'une multitude de noms d'oiseaux dans une barbe inexistante.

Chapitre 1 – Mois de mai

_Los Angeles, 1__er__ mai 2015 22h10_

Je me console en me disant que le campus de la ville est monstrueusement énorme. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin XXL !

Sauf qu'on est le 1er mai, ce qui veut dire…

…

Ces conneries de reine de mai ! =_=

Vous allez me dire que j'ai qu'à m'en foutre puisque je ne suis pas du campus !

Grossière erreur ! JE SUIS du campus !

Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais trop rien. Depuis ce qui s'est passé en août l'année dernière j'ai eu une grosse envie d'aller m'ennuyer en cours (façon de parler) du soir même si en vérité je ne fais que squatter honteusement leurs bibliothèques et aller aux cours qui m'intéressent, pour la plupart ce sont des cours d'anthropologie ou d'art.

De toute façon j'ai bientôt fini mes recherches pour la suite de _Rose's Mask_ (c'est la faute à Alonso depuis qu'il est le patron, il est carrément venu pleurer chez moi pour que je continue la série, niark !) Faut dire aussi que Blake, mon serviteur, était étudiant ici aussi et je veux me tenir très au courant de ses progrès. Il n'a bu mon sang que deux fois en neuf mois, je n'ai pas envie de le transformer en automate alors j'y vais doucement.

Blake Mortimer avait une vingtaine d'années, étudiant en art de la Renaissance, accessoirement poseur à ses petits moments de pauvreté puisqu'il vivait seul. En grand froid avec ses parents à cause de ses choix d'études et de son mode de vie. Enfin, 'vivre seul' plus maintenant. Maintenant il vit avec moi, ce qui fout Nines en rogne (et me fait jubiler dans mon coin). Je suis très contente du travail que l'on fait pour _Rose's Mask_ : Blake apporte des connaissances et une technique que je n'ai pas. Ca complexifie le trait, améliore l'esthétisme d'ensemble et m'a fait me dire que j'avais des wagons de retard en art.

Le caractère de Blake c'est un peu comme le chat noir : il est hyper indépendant, très propre sur lui, très soucieux de son apparence et pourtant c'est l'image qu'il donne parce qu'en vérité ce beau brun est machiavélique. Il sait très bien comment manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, n'hésite pas à faire souffrir si c'est nécessaire à un plan, tire profit de n'importe quelle situation, n'a aucun respect de la morale chrétienne, grand séducteur, et surtout il est bisexuel.

Tout un programme.

Des fois quand je rentre au manoir je tiens un pari devant ma porte « jarretière ou string ? »

Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on trouve sexy chez un homme en string à notre époque, mais bon, de toute façon même la lingerie de Nines ne m'intéresse pas (à part ses incontournables survêtements style marcel, une fois j'ai fait un inventaire pour en dénombrer deux noirs et beaucoup de blancs).

Parlons en de Nines Rodriguez tiens…

Grumph, ça y'est je suis repartie !

C'est ce mois où je me fais tellement de films d'angoisse sur ce qui a pu arriver à Rociel que je la bombarde pratiquement de messages (plus que d'habitude) jusqu'à avoir une réponse rassurante, j'aurais de quoi écrire une saga.

Sinon quand je n'ai pas de réponse je harcèle quelqu'un dans sa troupe d'Indép' ! Après je me frappe la tête contre un mur.

Quant à Nines, le pire c'était 'ce qui pourrait arriver !' Notez la nuance subtile du futur conditionnel, c'est horrible. Et tous les ans c'est comme ça !

Mais est-ce que Nines a fait (ou n'a pas fait) quelque chose de significatif pour engendrer ma crise de parano ? Je sais même pas !

Voilà, tous les ans je me rassure toute seule en me disant qu'à mon âge ce n'est pas sérieux d'être encore affectivement paranoïaque. Surtout que je fais confiance à Rociel pour rester en 'vie' vu sa surpuissance et de garder un contact avec moi (sinon, je m'en vais lui sauter dessus avec des petits cœurs volant tout partout), et que Nines et moi avons fait une promesse.

Si l'un des deux trahi l'autre, on est tous les deux morts.

Certains pensent que ces extrêmes promesses sont plus dangereuses que protectrices. Mais je pense que dans notre cas c'est faux. L'amour est déjà difficile à trouver pour un être humain, l'amour vrai est un état quasi divin pour un vampire. Songez à un sentiment qui surpasse tous ceux que le Sang nous inspire, ou qui se place à part. Ce sentiment qui nous rapproche de l'Humain, et qui explique pourquoi les Toréador tombent si souvent 'amoureux' des mortels.

Je pense que si une nuit Nines manquait à sa promesse je le saurai en le regardant dans les yeux car je sentirai en même temps notre lien s'évanouir.

Alors pourquoi, nom de Dieu, suis-je encore en crise de parano malgré tout ?!

Allez savoir ! Peut-être juste un cap à passer cette année seulement ?

Je hais le mois de mai pourtant je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je stresse dans la période 'mars-mai' mais le pire c'est juin.

Peut-être à cause de l'hypocrisie et du silence ensuite ?

Voilà, les étudiants sont repartis avec leurs bêtises de reine de mai. J'ai horreur de me retrouver en plein milieu de ces idioties, j'ai bien assez à faire avec les réunions Toréador !

Un groupe de quatre s'avançait vers moi, assise sagement et seule à une table vers le fond à droite dans un coin. Tiens, ce soir il faisait bon et je portais juste une petite robe blanche à triples jupons superposés qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Sans manches, avec des bas blancs à petites fleurs roses et (miracle de neuf mois de paix royale) des sandales blanc nacré à talons hauts. Le maquillage léger et naturel juste assez pour avoir un teint frais. Bref, ce soir j'avais opté pour le style 'jeune et innocente donzelle'. Un de mes préférés. Les autres ce sont 'dangereuse femme fatale' que je fais rarement (en fait seulement quand je veux me faire très remarquer lors d'un dîner mondain) et 'vamp' (qui se traduit par tout en cuir et armée jusqu'aux mollets.) Le style numéro 1 que j'aborde ce soir est celui qui me met le plus à l'aise, le style numéro 2 est tout nouveau depuis qu'Isaac et Michaëla m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs aux réunions Toréador ET avec MacPherson. Le style numéro 3 est celui du 'boulot' et on dit que c'est celui qui me représente le mieux. Mouarf !

Dur, dur d'être le Croquemitaine des vampires du Sabbat et des Kuei-jin !

La Camarilla de San Francisco nous foutait une paix royale (grâce à elle) et son attitude rayonnait à peu près sur les principautés avoisinantes. Mais ça n'était que temporaire, parce que la Camarilla ne trouvait, pour l'instant, aucun intérêt stratégique à nous virer. 1 On empêchait le Sabbat de déborder du Mexique, 2 On empêchait les Kuei-jin de déborder vers le Nord de la Californie. En fait pour le moment on était utiles. Ca allait se gâter quand la Camarilla voudra adopter une autre stratégie sur notre terrain. En fait, ça pouvait se gâter d'une nuit à l'autre si la Camarilla voulait disposer de Los Angeles à sa guise, parce que nous étions en train de prendre peu à peu le pouvoir dans la ville. Et cela grâce au travail politique et social du clan Toréador.

C'est tellement palpitant d'être Anarch ! :D

Pour en revenir à mon groupe de quatre, il se composait de deux filles et deux garçons, deux blonds, un châtain et une brune. Ils s'essayèrent tous à ma table sans me demander mon avis, je commençais à craindre le pire surtout avec les sourires et les clins d'oeil qu'ils se faisaient.

Quoi, la terreur de Los Angeles qui se met à trembler face à des ploucs comme quand elle était au lycée ou au collège ! Woé !

« Bonsoir – commençai-je en souriant, installez vous, raillai-je intérieurement en touillant ma grenadine sans les quitter des yeux.

-Mademoiselle Vilorë, bonsoir, on est ravis de vous rencontrer ! Blake nous a tellement parlé de vous ! – Répondit la brune vraiment très mignonne. Un peu style Blanche-neige avec ses lèvres brillantes et ses yeux bleus de biche.

Pas possible qu'elle n'ait pas entendu parler de moi en même temps. Depuis un an on entendait parler que de moi si bien que ça m'agaçait, un comble – ah bon ? – Cette conversation m'ennuie déjà parce que je flaire le piège – justement, c'est lui que j'attends. Vous participez toutes les deux au concours de la reine de mai je suppose. Je suis sûre que vous allez faire un malheur. »

Bon d'accord, ma façon de les congédier est brutale.

Quoi que, pas tant que ça. Ca devait être encore trop subtil car elles me remercièrent et reprirent après un sourire d'assurance. « Justement à propos de cette élection, Blake nous a tellement fait l'éloge de votre beauté.

J'vais le buter. =_=

-Pourquoi ne participeriez-vous pas, vous aussi ? » M'acheva la blonde avec un sourire si suffisant que j'avais envie de rire et de lui donner des cours de fourberie tellement sa technique était grossière.

M'enfin, soit, je ne vais pas me défiler devant ces idiots du Bétail. Je lui servis le sourire le plus sucré de ma panoplie en plissant des paupières et glissant le dos de ma main droite sous mon menton en frôlant mes cheveux, coude sur la table. « C'est que je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos chances de l'emporter, » répliquai-je avant de me lever. Je saisis mon petit sac à main en cuir blanc à la longue sangle orné d'un foulard céladon en soie. Histoire de faire… Avec mes yeux.

J'entendais les garçons laisser échapper des gloussements nasaux alors que mes talons hauts frappaient les dalles du bar et que je me dirigeais vers Blake qui venait d'entrer.

Mon protégé avait visiblement très chaud (et surtout aimait la provoc) car il ne portait qu'un jean moulant. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents en admirant sa plastique. Les mains dans les poches et la clope au bec, il embrassa la salle d'un regard bleu flambeur aidé de ses boucles noires qui prenaient la brise. Marchant ensuite vers moi, il tendit le bras pour me saisir la main droite et la porter à ses lèvres. « Bonsoir madame – me susurra t-il avec toute la conviction d'un séducteur professionnel – je vois que Bree et ses sbires sont passé à l'attaque.

Je jouai avec une boucle noire près de sa joue gauche en lui adressant un regard amusé – je suppose que tu me l'as envoyée pour lui rabaisser le caquet.

Il clos pratiquement les yeux en soupirant lourdement par le nez, puis passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux sur moi d'un regard et d'un sourire malicieux – tout juste. Voyez-vous, elle a blessé une fille qui n'est sans doute pas la plus jolie mais qui est très intéressante pour moi.

-Oh ! Monsieur Mortimer joue les gentlemen…

Il rit et jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule vers la table où Bree était sensiblement en train de me placarder des yeux – oh non. Je ne joue pas. Cette fille est très importante pour moi.

Je me rembrunis avant de me détacher de lui et, avant que je ne me contrôle, mon ton fut cinglant – mais bien sûr ! Cette jeune fille doit bien t'amuser, Blake ! Je plains cette pauvre enfant car elle doit souffrir le martyre ! N'oublie pas de lui envoyer un SMS quand tu auras digéré son 'sale coup' ! »

Le mortel papillonna des yeux. Furieuse contre cette manie des bruns aux yeux bleus de jouer les… Les… Les hypocrites ! Je lui flanquai une claque qui siffla. Dans un silence de mort, je le foudroyai des yeux avant de le dépasser et de sortir.

Très consciente de l'avoir giflé en publique alors qu'il est LE gars auquel aucune fille ne résiste, je me dis en marchant dans la rue que ça allait lui faire les pieds ! Tout en me traitant encore une fois de mille noms d'oiseaux pour l'avoir choisi comme protégé ! Beuark ! Plutôt crever une deuxième fois que d'avoir un second modèle de mon meilleur traître. J'espérai sincèrement que contrairement à moi, cette fille allait vite se rendre compte de son erreur. Ou que je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil et que mon imbécile de protégé était sincère, voire amoureux de cette fille.

C'est après ce genre d'évènement que je me dis que Nines est le plus gentil des hommes du monde et que je suis stupide de me cacher.

Je me rappelai que Steven Queelie, le chef des Loups-garous de Griffith Park, m'avait invitée à leur fête de Beltane. Qui consistait essentiellement à boire et à forniquer. J'avais heureusement décliné l'invitation avec un haussement d'épaules entendu. Le Fianna avait ri de mon refus en y répondant par un 'j'aurai essayé !' L'essai ayant été de croire en ma capacité à la débauche sans mauvaise conscience.

Mais j'ai très vite mauvaise conscience, surtout en… Bref, on aura compris.

Malheureusement pour moi alors que je décidais de faire un tour à l'ancienne tour ventrue (que personne n'ose appeler 'tour anarch')… En changeant de trottoir par cette nuit douce et festive dans le quartier étudiant (pauvre de moi qui suis maso), je croisai la route de la fille de MacPherson.

Je ne fus pas loin de me tétaniser sur place mais me retins.

La fille de MacPherson, Kita, avait été une de mes fans. Je me rappelle encore du soir où son père nous a présentées : elle avait presque donné l'impression de faire une syncope. Maintenant les choses ont changé. Disons que je l'ai déçue (merci papa) depuis que je 'sors' (bien malgré moi, misère) avec son père. Je comprends cette ado de seize ans : elle adore sa mère, elle aimerait les revoir ensemble, elle sait que c'est impossible. Je suis devenue l'ennemie. Bon, pas tant que ça, elle sait que je fais toujours tout mon possible pour décliner les rendez-vous galants de son paternel… Mais l'acharnement de son papa met à mal ses espérances.

En gros elle ne sait pas si elle doit me détester ou me bénir.

Ce soir elle était au bras de son petit ami, un étudiant noir américain de trois ans son aîné. Jolie jeune fille grande et svelte, au visage triangulaire, aux longs et lisses cheveux noirs. Aux yeux noirs de gazelle (tiens, elle tient ça d'papa), aux sourcils fins, au petit nez, à la belle bouche. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean et un cache-cœur en coton blanc avec des sandales blanches aux pieds.

Son copain lui était en jean noir et en chemise blanche pour baskets noires. Le truc, héhé, c'est qu'il était un Ventrue nommé Carlin et qu'elle était sa protégée aux dernières nouvelles. Sans qu'elle en sache quelque chose bien entendu. Celui-ci me salua respectueusement comme à son habitude (il est plus vieux que moi mais ça n'empêche). « Bonsoir mademoiselle Vilorë.

-Bonsoir Aurélia – me fit Kita, timidement et avec méfiance en papillonnant des yeux vers moi, tête baissée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Bonsoir tous les deux – sourire-je en étant la plus aimable possible pour décontracter la demoiselle que j'aimais bien dans le fond – on fait une petite promenade au clair de lune ? – Ajoutai-je, avec un clin d'œil.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et Carlin esquissa un sourire affectueux envers sa protégée/petite amie – oui – répondit-il prudemment en revenant à moi – et vous aussi ?

-Oh, je retournais au centre ville – fis-je en secouant la main gauche dans l'air frais.

-Papa me fait vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau pour parler de-de vos relations avec monsieur de Valens car il voudrait l'inviter à Los Angeles. Pour une histoire de prêts d'œuvres d'art françaises.

-Il peut toujours m'attendre, » souris-je en répondant précipitamment, sentant l'énervement pointer. Déjà que je déteste Gareth MacPherson, mais si en plus il me demande de lui parler du vide relationnel entre moi et mon dé… Semi… Détesté Sire.

Ca n'est pas tellement que je déteste Maximilien de Valens, Sénéchal Toréador de Paris. Je lui dois le sang dans mes veines et ma nouvelle existence après tout ! Mais les manipulations de mon Sire sont si… Trop camarillistes pour moi. Je sais simplement qu'il est dangereux pour mon petit univers mais comme je ne suis pas une ingrate, je n'hésiterai pas à lui porter secours. En tout bien tout honneur… (C'est ça le problème avec les gens de la Camarilla. On ne sait jamais dans quoi on met les pieds avec eux.) Bon, les Anarch sont aussi capables des plus belles magouilles de l'univers (j'en sais quelque chose) mais eux on sait que c'est dans un but idéaliste. Paradoxalement c'est vachement plus sûr que la recherche constante de pouvoir des camarillistes. On peut leur faire tenir une promesse.

Et puis moi je m'en fous, je suis Nines parce que Nines *petits cœurs de fan qui volent tout partout*. Et les Anarch je les trouve plus sympas que les autres.

La Camarilla ils ont tous un plan de domination du monde dans le cul. Et le Sabbat c'est que des fous furieux.

J'aime quand les choses sont simples. Ca me garde en vie. On ne peut pas vivre avec l'esprit sain si on n'a pas un tant soit peu de convictions toutes faites. (Et puis même pas, j'ai eu vite marre de la Camarilla et j'ai vu assez de trucs moches du Sabbat pour faire « hirk ».) Après rien n'empêche de se mettre à douter quand on est confronté à un élément ébranlant ses convictions. Par exemple j'aime bien notre voisin, le Prince Juan Luna de San Francisco.

Perdue dans mes pensées justificatrices je faillis ne pas remarquer le petit rire satisfait de Kita à ma réplique. Je lui souris avant de les saluer de la main et continuer mon chemin.

Je pris un taxi dès que je pus.

Blake se catapulta dans le taxi quand celui-ci fut sur le point de démarrer. « Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ?! – Attaqua t-il d'un ton froid en fermant la portière de voiture sèchement.

-Ah, ta gueule, Mortimer ! – Grognai-je entre mes dents – ne prends pas ce ton haïssable avec moi ou je te jure que je t'arrache la langue si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

Il ferma subitement la bouche et s'assombrit – excusez moi…

-Cette fille, soit tu es sincère avec elle soit tu es la plus misérable fiente qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer !

-Mais comment pouvez-vous me reprocher quelque chose que je ne fais pas ! Bien sûr que je suis sincère avec elle ! – S'exclama t-il en étant assis tourné vers moi, les mains sur la banquette arrière.

-Je vous emmène où ?

-Au centre ville – répondis-je un peu sèchement pour en revenir à l'autre. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche Blake saisit mon menton entre deux doigts pour lever mon visage vers lui en levant son menton.

-J'apprécie énormément cette fille, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup quand vous piaillez avec monsieur gros bras.

Je lâchai un petit rire et un sourire – ah, je vois.

Il me fit son sourire de junkie halluciné – tous les bruns aux yeux bleus ne sont pas obligés d'être des enfoirés. Même si moi j'adore me servir de certains. Ca n'est pas mon genre de manipuler et mépriser secrètement une demoiselle intelligente que je connais depuis des lustres. Par contre j'use et je dédaigne ceux qui la font pleurer. »

C'était un beau discours. Je décidai d'hausser les épaules dubitativement, en me disant que j'allais faire ma petite enquête. Pas question que je donne plus de mon sang à un sale type.

On dit dans ces cas là que l'on juge un homme sur ses actes.

Mais quand même ses actes peuvent être calculés, comment remettre sa confiance à quelqu'un ?

C'est pour cela, je crois, que l'on a la notion du contrat et que l'on s'en remet à une force supérieure qui incarne la loi, tel que Tyr.

C'est pour cela que je ne crois qu'à la parole donnée. Car à moins d'être un imbécile, on ne se risque pas inutilement à me faire de faux serments…

Je pensais à ça en jouant avec l'anneau doré au rubis spinelle et aux petits diamants ornant mon annulaire gauche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Wicked game, vous croyez ?

Je revenais donc à la tour avec Blake aux talons.

Je pouvais me passer de sa brillante compagnie, remarque, il ne savait pratiquement rien des vampires et je faisais très attention à le laisser dans l'ignorance le temps de juger s'il était fiable.

Donc, je le renvoyais à la maison !

« Ah ! Lia ! Je savais que vous seriez ici ! – S'exclama la voix de velours et de grrr tant connue de Gareth MacPherson.

Fixant la panthère noire habillée en beige arrivant sur moi, je la regardai d'un air interdit en retenant Blake par le bras – et moi j'espérais ne pas vous y voir ! – Répliquai-je d'une voix un peu chevrotante que je corrigeai en un raclement de gorge. Puis je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question que je posais inévitablement à quelqu'un susceptible de me renseigner et qui ne manquait jamais de mettre Gareth en boule – où est Nines ? – Couinai-je en tentant vainement de retenir les mots de sortir de ma bouche avec un regard apeuré discrètement posé sur le maire. Qui est un Lycanthrope. Et pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver : j'ai peur des Loups-garous !

Gareth plissa ses yeux noirs avec un air menaçant. Je me cachai courageusement derrière Blake qui était aussi un des protégés de Michaëla. Le maire balaya l'air d'une main large exaspérée – monsieur… Rodriguez – il disait le nom de Nines comme il aurait dit 'cuve à chiottes' et ça me fit froncer les sourcils – se trouve en ce moment avec mon invité de San Francisco.

-Qui donc ? – Demandai-je en espérant du fond du cerveau que ce soit le Prince Luna, et du fond du cœur que ce soit cette enflure de Christoff Romuald histoire que je les lui arrache avec les dents.

-Un homme fort intéressant.

-Vous l'avez testé au plumard ? – Lança Blake à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches et un sourire diabolique jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui lançai un regard hilare en sachant que mon protégé ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'attirer les foudres de celui qu'il détestait le plus.

Gareth darda sur mon Kiyoshi un regard si noir qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de le noyer avec du café – ce monsieur s'appelle John Stoner.

En grand manque de câlins, je me mis à trépigner et à poser une seconde fois la question fatale – et heu… Il est où, Nines ? Exactement… »

Là le Lycanthrope ne dit rien avant de marcher vers moi, de m'attraper la main, de mêler ses doigts aux miens et de les emprisonner dans sa paume. Blake et moi étions pétrifiés. De ses deux mètres il se pencha vers moi et souffla – si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, jouez au pouce avec moi ! »

Je vis rouge fluo, oubliai toute peur de sa nature de lycanthrope, dénouai mes doigts des siens et lui collai la même main au visage de toutes mes forces en hurlant de tous mes poumons « JE NE JOUE _**PLUS**_ A POUCE !! – Et avant de réfléchir, j'enchaînai en le fusillant des yeux – putain, là mon pote c'est pas le soir de me rappeler des trucs comme ça où je te jure que je t'arrache les couilles, j'en fais des nœuds, et je te les fais *bouffer* ! » Marmonnai-je du ton le plus menaçant que je pouvais lui servir, et croyez moi, ce ne fut pas difficile. Oui, bon, je viens de choquer l'Amérique dans sa pudibonderie, mais je sais être très raffinée quand je ne suis pas énervée.

Quand j'entendis des pas à la grande sonorité calculée juste derrière MacPherson qui essayait de m'enfoncer ses doigts dans le bras. Je le trucidai une dernière fois des yeux avant de lui faire lâcher mon bras d'une violente secousse et le contournai.

Je jetai un regard méchant par-dessus mon épaule en marchant vers les escaliers jumeaux des ascenseurs pour voir Blake immobile, adresser son plus beau sourire narquois à MacPherson en sautillant sur ses talons. « Pauvre con ! » Grognai-je, vraiment bien en rogne, en levant les yeux sur les escaliers.

En bas de ceux-ci se trouvait Nines au visage impénétrable, le regard bleu rivé sur le maire avec les mains sur les hanches. Il portait un jean avec des boots noires, et, et, et rien que son sous-vêtement blanc. A le voir, je me figeai et le détaillai des yeux de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, dans l'autre sens au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire appréciateur s'échappait de mon cerveau jusqu'à mon visage.

J'étais en train de me dire littéralement : « quelleentréemondieumondieumondieu !! »

Bref, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, j'étais en pleine admiration toréador-esque.

Jusqu'à ce que le vampire m'attrape les mains et m'amène vers lui en reculant avant de lancer à Gareth qui devait être juste derrière moi « t'aurais jamais dû lui proposer de jouer à pouce, mon vieux ! »

Je sentis l'air se charger d'explosifs, manquait plus qu'une mèche.

« J'aimerai retrouver mon invité à présent – répliqua lentement MacPherson d'un ton glacial.

-Il est le mien maintenant. Tu le reverras demain soir. Merci pour le transport, » répliqua Nines au moins aussi lapidaire avant qu'un concours du regard le plus ferme ne se fasse entre eux durant plusieurs secondes interminables.

Puis vaincu, le maire broncha, secoua la tête et s'en retourna d'un pas rapide et colérique !

VLAN fit la porte !

Blake attendit quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de sortir à son tour.

« Il faudra que je dise à Michaëla de resserrer le collier du chien, » marmonna l'Anarch.

Je me collai le visage contre le poitrail de Nines et inspirai profondément, chacun sa colle, je passai aussi mes petits bras autour de son corps en ronronnant. « Je suis soulagée de te voir ! – Soupirai-je d'aise.

-Ha, ah ! Je vois ça – dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules – durant quelques nuits j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'évitais.

Je levai la tête et les yeux vers lui en papillonnant des paupières innocemment – oh ?

L'ennui avec Nines (ainsi que le truc qui fait son charme) c'est qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher. Il me regarda d'un air réprobateur, en fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs – Lia, je sais quand je peux parier aux fléchettes le nom de gros nunuche baveux ou pas… »

Je bougonnai vaguement. Attendant vainement que le nuage (enfin pour moi) passe. Mais comme toujours, ce qui m'avait fait me méfier chez Nines mais me rassurait maintenant c'était qu'il ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Alors je le regardai me fixer, et il allait me fixer jusqu'à ce que j'abdique. Donc, après avoir attendu le temps nécessaire à réunir trois sous de courage, je respirai à fond (enfin, façon de parler) et me lançai : « c'est rien. C'est comme la mousse d'une bière juste servie, ça remonte puis faut la boire.

-Hum, hum – me fit-il, dubitatif, en levant le menton et haussant un sourcil pour me regarder de haut, bras croisés – je ne laisserai pas ce fils de pute te miner le cerveau plus longtemps ! » Déclara t-il fermement avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

Et alors que j'en étais à me demander comment il comptait faire pour déminer mon cerveau… Le Brujah caressa simplement ma joue de la main gauche. M'observant d'un air pensif, et je frottai ma joue à sa main en posant les miennes dessus. « Hey, et ton invité surprise ? – Demandai-je en murmurant avec un sourire guilleret.

-Mon invité – répéta Nines avec un ton nouveau. Le ton que j'eus du mal à interpréter. Un ton style 'l'apocalypse est sur mon dos'.

-Nines ? Qui est-ce ? – Demandais-je encore, en fouillant son visage des yeux.

Le Brujah passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé courts et raides, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, indécis sur ce qu'il devait me dire et ne pas me dire, sans aucun doute – écoute, petite, rentre chez toi ce soir.

La surprise s'afficha avec plein de ! gras au-dessus de ma tête et je vis rouge fluo de chez – comment oses-tu me renvoyer chez moi sans rien me dire ! – Je croisai les bras, j'ai horreur, horreur, horreur des secrets – de toute façon j'irai voir quand même, je me débrouille en escalade de conduits d'aération dans ce bâtiment !

-Je te renvoie chez toi parce que ça vaut mieux pour toi, espèce de bornée ! » Explosa Nines immédiatement à la fin de ma phrase. Furax ! Il me saisit même par le coude et l'étau de sa main me fit très mal !

Sa poigne me fit comprendre qu'il était réellement anxieux, et d'ordinaire Nines n'angoissait pas à ce point pour rien, surtout si j'étais en jeu. Il savait ce dont j'étais capable ! Mais je détestais être dans l'ignorance quand même. « Dis moi seulement qui il est.

Il garda un air sombre quelques secondes avant de lâcher froidement – John Stoner est assez intelligent pour te faire dire n'importe quoi puis signer un papier avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Avec une telle description ce fut à mon tour d'être inquiète pour mon patron. Mais il me désigna la porte de sortie d'un index de l'autre main.

Je fis alors la chose la plus enfantine qui puisse me venir à l'esprit en pareil moment : je sortis et courus jusqu'au Last Round tabasser Skelter jusqu'à ce qu'il me raconte la vie de Nines, du berceau jusqu'à John Stoner.

1

Le leader Anarch suivit des yeux la Toréador galopante. Quand la lourde porte en verre se referma sur elle, il se laissa aller à baisser et secouer la tête, mains sur les hanches. Stoner ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, pile à la période de l'année la plus douloureuse de la Française ! Ah, il avait bien choisi son moment pour réapparaître !

Nines était inquiet, il aurait préféré lui courir après pour la rassurer d'autant plus que cette semaine elle lui avait manqué. Etre évité comme ça avait de quoi lui donner envie de frapper le fautif. Et puis frapper MacPherson aussi, il l'avait pratiquement déshabillée des yeux à son entrée. Ca ne lui suffisait pas d'arriver de temps à autre de coincer la Toréador pour un dîner. Avec Dieu sait quels chantages.

L'Anarch se tourna vers les ascenseurs puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à eux.

Quand il fut dans la pièce, l'ancien bureau de LaCroix, où lui et Jack interrogeaient l'invité, il ne se priva pas pour claquer la porte derrière lui en fusillant le Brujah revenu d'entre les tas de cendres.

L'invité Brujah semblait déjà beaucoup plus jeune que Nines. Plus européen mais surtout assurément plus puissant. Il semblait sorti tout droit du 18ème siècle avec son costume noir à chemise blanche à jabots sévère assortie à un pantalon serré. Il arborait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et qui rehaussaient ses yeux verts en amande. Son visage juvénile avait encore un peu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Son minuscule menton délicat contrastait avec ses lèvres pleines. Toutefois il était loin d'être fragile car il était grand et avait un corps sculpté par l'escrime. Sa main droite présentait une cicatrice en forme de croix en plein milieu du dos.

Il était avec les mains l'une sur l'autre devant lui, debout sur une jambe, une fesse et une cuisse posées sur l'ancien bureau de LaCroix qu'il admirait d'un regard de propriétaire. Quand Nines le fusilla du regard, il revint à lui et lui adressa un sourire faussement désolé. « J'ai empêché de chaleureuses retrouvailles, mon Infant adoré ? Tu m'en vois contrit.

-Va te faire foutre – riposta immédiatement l'intéressé en marchant vers le bureau à grands pas. Il allait faire ravaler ce sourire avec un coup de poing quand Smiling Jack le retint d'une main sur l'épaule à côté de lui.

-Ts ts ts, pas la peine.

-Oui, Nines Rodriguez, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais trop vieux pour te comporter comme un cheval fou… Gueux…

Jack tira sur son cigare, plantant son regard dans celui de Nines pour lui faire comprendre de laisser faire papy, et répliqua – Johnny, évite ces répliques. Tu te fatigues pour rien Betty Bopp – il se retourna vers John quand Nines se détourna – le gars derrière moi te défoncera la gueule de toute façon ! Maintenant sois gentil, et laisse le vieux Jack te tenir la langue ! » Il rit. Appréciant la tronche dégoûtée que tirait John, Jack savait toujours faire son petit effet.

Nines, lui, en profita pour filer. Jack avait raison, John savait trouver les mots justes pour manipuler son interlocuteur. De plus le leader Anarch avait toujours le sang trop chaud face à son Sire adoptif, celui-ci le connaissait trop bien. Mais Jack était plus vieux que eux deux réunis, et insaisissable ! Smiling Jack n'était pas une légende parmi les Caïnites pour rien !

Le Californien écouta un instant à la porte pour entendre son faux Sire chercher désespérément une réplique à présenter à Jack. Nines sourit en coin puis se précipita pour retrouver sa petite Toréador. Avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide… Comme tabasser Skelter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte sa vie.

5

J'étais en train de marcher dans les rues du centre ville au pas de trot quand j'entendis la voix de Nines derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, le Brujah avait lâché son invité hyper dangereux pour moi ! ]D

Attends, et qui s'occupe de la dynamite alors ? è_é

J'attendis qu'il me rattrape et croisai les bras sur la poitrine, quand il fut en face de moi il leva les mains et me fit « Jack s'occupe de lui !

-Oh ! » Ah, ben si c'est papa Jack alors !

La seconde suivante, Nines me saisit par les hanches, me colla contre lui et pressa ses lèvres à la jointure de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je frissonnai, emportée par une belle et grande vague de ravissement ! Je fis « brrr ! » En m'accrochant à sa chemise.

Dire qu'il y a pratiquement un an, je refusais de trouver concevable le fait que Nines Rodriguez soit mon amant !

C'est vrai, quoi. En cinq ans ! J'avais été étreinte en novembre 2010, LaCroix avait été finalement tué en automne 2011.

Cinq ans d'une non-vie démente ! 6 premiers mois infernaux, une étoile qui était montée style comète…

Cinq ans…

« Lia – me murmura Nines en passant ses mains sur mes épaules nues.

-Quoi ?! – Répondis-je abruptement faut le reconnaître. Mais je ne rougis pas, je savais trop bien contrôler l'afflux de Sang maintenant. On était du côté du Last Round, en pleine rue dans la nuit fraîche.

Le Brujah me fixa d'un air mécontent et grogna – bordel de merde ! Tu m'évites pendant une semaine, Jack cuisine mon Sire adoptif pour que je puisse te courir après et pour éviter que je signe n'importe quoi et tu te tends tout à coup comme si je t'avais mordue !

Je n'aimais pas top ce ton. C'était un ton que je n'entendais quasiment jamais en fait chez Nines mais que je redoutais à la base.

Le vampire mexicanos haussa un sourcil en me lâchant, croisant les bras et levant le menton pour me regarder de très haut. Mais sans que je sache pourquoi, il se dégonfla, soupira et me prit la main. « Ne fais pas cette tête, Lia, je ne serai jamais méchant avec toi. Tu le sais – me dit-il d'une voix radoucie, un ton qu'il me réservait pour moi toute seule.

Je me détendis et soupirai comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle. Mon Dieu, j'avais dû faire une de ces têtes, alors ! Pour finir par afficher une mine contrite – je suis désolée – murmurai-je, la tête baissée.

-Pas la peine, gamine, je m'y attendais et puis c'n'est pas ta faute, » me rassura t-il en reprenant ma main. J'avais un peu honte de moi. Il suffisait que je recompte les années pour me dire que ça commençait à faire longtemps et pour recommencer à paniquer. Alors qu'en plus de ça je l'avais évité une semaine et je m'étais cachée au bar de l'université. Vraiment, c'était indigne d'une Toréador, on aurait dit une chute en express du temps du lycée, encore. Misère. Je lissai ma robe blanche le temps de composer. Le rubis de l'anneau brillait sous la lumière jaune des réverbères. Me raclant la gorge, je relevai les yeux sur le Brujah. Il regardait autour de lui, Nines avait toujours un œil et une oreille surnaturels sur son environnement pendant que moi j'étais capable de me plonger dans une inattention intégrale.

Faudrait vraiment qu'une quille me tombe dessus parce que je serais trop occupée à me battre pour réfléchir. Je ris.

L'Anarch revint à moi tout en m'entraînant pour marcher. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Me demanda t-il en me regardant, marchant les mains le long du corps.

-J'étais en train de penser que ça serait cool si quelqu'un voulait bien m'occuper en essayant de me tuer.

Il fronça les sourcils, j'aurais cru qu'il allait m'engueuler, puis il soupira et rit légèrement – ouais. C'est vrai que tous les ans il se passe un truc.

-C'est cool d'être Anarch, seul contre tous – insistai-je en le fixant de mon sourire jubilatoire.

Cette fois-ci il rit franchement, mais du rire bref et sonore compris dans une phrase – ah, ah ! Ouais, et te retrouver les fesses dans la merde de la Camarilla, du Sabbat, des Kuei-jin, des F… Des Loups-garous une fois dans l'année ! La prochaine fois ce sera le reste du monde surnaturel !

-Fantômes, démons, anges, sorciers, dieux, pourquoi pas ? – M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Minute de silence horrifié.

-Ok, fille, on oublie tout ce qui suit les fantômes – murmura Nines en roulant des yeux.

-Je suis d'accord, d'autant que les démons j'ai déjà fait, avec le requin géant de Yukie. Encore que, les sorciers j'suis sûre que j'peux faire.

-Ca c'est sûr – grommela t-il, il tourna la tête mais me saisit la main droite.

Je me dis que la conversation allait prodigieusement esquiver le sujet le plus inquiétant, gardé au chaud dans un coin de mon cerveau paranoïaque, c'est-à-dire : John Stoner. Et puis ce type et le reste des vampires de L.A pouvaient crever parce que pour le moment je fais ma fille exclusive et Nines doit s'occuper de moi ! – Hey, tu sais quoi ? Hier soir ma ligne téléphonique a été prise d'assaut. Alonso qui m'appelle pour que exceptionnellement je participe à la réunion générale des auteurs de la maison la semaine prochaine. Je lui ai dit que je préférais faire mon asociale. D'autant que ça n'est pas une réunion d'auteurs mais une mise en vitrine pour attirer des publicitaires.

Le Brujah marchait l'air attentif à tout, regardant surtout devant lui, mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait – tu es la seule Toréador à détester les évènements mondains.

-C'est parce que après ça j'ai Isaac qui revient à l'assaut. Ca fait trois jours qu'il me tanne le cuir pour que je refasse copain copain avec MacPherson et.

-Attends, Isaac me cherche – me coupa Nines d'une voix grondante en se pointant du pouce, les sourcils froncés – ce foutu lupin est notre problème ! Pas c'lui d'Hollywood ! Il veut jouer avec ? Très bien, j'lui donne pas cinq minutes avant qu'il ne coure en couinant ! Abrams a une plume dans l'cul et il croit qu'on ne le visera pas !

Je ris, Nines avait une dent après Isaac depuis la visite de la Camarilla de San Francisco – je crois que Michaëla commence à prendre trop d'influence dans le clan pour lui.

-Ouais, ben qu'il remue ses fesses au lieu de continuer ses films ! – Gronda le Brujah en relevant le menton – s'il veut garder Hollywood il devrait penser à faire gaffe aux propositions du Primogène de San Francisco !

-Ah, tiens ? Quelles propositions ? – M'étonnai-je. Mince, je me ruine pour garder une haute position dans le clan mais je ne suis toujours pas assez en hauteur pour voir le bureau d'Isaac. J'en fus assez vexée.

-Lillie Langtry essaie de renouer les liens. Elle propose un concours d'Infants et elle sait qu'Isaac, en bon Toréador, est trop fier de son fils. Il ne laissera pas couler un pareil défi de talents.

-Ouah, j'ai du bol de ne pas avoir de laisse à Sire Toréador ! C'est Ash qui doit être content.

Nines me sourit en coin, et sa voix ronronnante de nouveau calme m'emporta pour changer – ça c'est c'que tu crois. D'après ce que je sais, Valens a une bonne côte dans le clan parce que tu fais parler de toi tous les ans.

-C'est dingue, c'est un Brujah qui sait mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans mon propre clan ! – M'exclamai-je en souriant, de toute façon…

-C'n'est pas comme si tu accordais de l'importance à ce qui se passe entre vous.

-J'ai été adoptée par deux excellents modèles de la Brujah attitude – je lui fis un grand sourire fier – mais je ne laisserai pas Isaac m'utiliser pour redorer son blason dans notre clan.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, fille.

Une idée fabuleuse germa dans mon esprit. Le sourire presque dément qui fleurit sur mon visage attira l'œil du Brujah. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et je lui dis d'une voix guillerette – je ne sais pas si Gareth connaît Velvet Velours…

Nines me fixa d'un visage fermé avant de regarder en face de lui et lever les yeux – oh, mon Dieu !

-Comme tu dis ! Hihihi.

Je me marrais toute seule, pratiquement hilare, quand on passa devant le Confession.

Le vampire me regarda – on y va ? Mais je voulais t'attraper pour voir un truc.

Je l'observai alors qu'il me regardait des pieds à la tête et au niveau des jambes je piquai un fard en les croisant – quoi ?

Il me sourit en coin – si après une semaine tu tires toujours aussi bien. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et ouvris la bouche toute grande ! 0_0

« Quoi ? – Me fit-il en haussant un sourcil puis il haussa l'autre – mais à quoi tu penses ! Dévergondée Toréador ! » Rit-il en roulant des yeux.

On marcha jusqu'au coin du Last Round, mais Nines m'entraîna en face, dans l'entrepôt abandonné où j'avais trouvé le macchabée d'une des victimes d'un Caïtiff vengeur dans mes premières nuits.

L'entrepôt en béton était toujours abandonné mais il était en train d'être retapé. Un monte-charge trônait en plein milieu.

Le Brujah ferma la porte verte derrière lui pendant que j'embrassai des yeux une salle à souvenirs. « Ca alors ! Je me rappelle encore de la nuit où ce gars était empalé à un mètre à un tuyau dans la passerelle de béton qui tombait. Sa tête roulait par terre, » murmurai-je. Une certaine nostalgie s'infiltra dans ma voix. C'était bizarre de se rappeler de mes premières nuits et de leurs détails toujours plus sanglants. J'en menais pas large à l'époque : j'étais trouillarde, je visais comme un flanc, je pleurais au moindre bobo. La première nuit avait été un calvaire pour ma bonne conscience. J'avais déjà dû tuer des humains, de jeunes voyous. Je me cachais pour passer inaperçue de mes ennemis. Ce que je faisais toujours, j'étais passée reine de l'attaque furtive.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au monte-charge et grimpai pour m'asseoir sur la langue droite du bras. Faisant face à Nines les mains dans les poches qui me regardait pensivement.

Je repensais toujours à mes premières années. Au vampire serial killer que j'avais dû éliminer. Et pourtant, j'aurais fait pareil si des types m'avaient volé ma famille. « Ca fait bizarre de repenser à cette année.

-Arrête, on dirait que tu vas – commença t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je souris – recevoir la Mort Ultime dans les prochaines minutes parce que c'est théâtral ? – Je ramenai mes genoux pour les encercler de mes bras – Nines, on dirait que tu as vraiment la trouille.

Il grogna en relevant le menton pour se rapprocher et poser ses poignets sur mes genoux – j'ai la trouille ! »

Depuis août il y avait un sujet à éviter absolument pour ne pas mettre Nines en boule : la Mort Ultime, et même la Torpeur. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, enfin, je doute qu'en janvier je suis tombée en Torpeur avec la mission contre la Baali et la Tremere avec Beckett et Dracula en Roumanie en 2013.

Après, je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé lors de la guerre contre le Sabbat en août.

Je souris doucement au Brujah en jouant avec les anneaux à ses doigts. « Ne t'en fais pas. Celui ou celle qui me tuera, il est pas encore né !

Il baissa la tête et soupira – c'est vrai qu'après Ming Xao et le Sheriff de LaCroix…

-Et les zombis et le démon requin et les créations Tzimisce et les fantômes et le loup-garou et les chasseurs de sorcières… » Récitai-je.

Les doigts de sa main gauche trottèrent le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à ma hanche, je le fixai alors qu'il avait les yeux baissés sur ce qu'il faisait. Je relâchai mes genoux et laissai tomber mes jambes lentement. Avec un sourire amusé je passai mes mains sur sa tête « je croyais que tu parlais de pistolets…

-Hum… Tu portes toujours des collants – me répondit-il d'un ton absent sans relever les yeux sur moi. Il passa ses bras sous mes genoux pour me tirer vers lui, me faisant croiser les chevilles sur ses fesses alors que ses mains étaient sur mes hanches sous mes jupons.

-C'est pour mes cicatrices… »

Nines jouait pensivement de ses pouces sur mes hanches, les yeux baissés. Je le sentais préoccupé et il ne fut pas très difficile de résister aux caresses de ses doigts. En grognant, je lui pris les mains et me laissai tomber vers lui, les bras autour de son cou. Je n'avais jamais vu le Brujah aussi soucieux et ça m'inquiétait. « Nines, arrête d'essayer de détourner mon attention pendant que tu te prends la tête en solo ! Ca marche pas ! – Dis-je joyeusement alors qu'il reculait pour me porter. Les bras sous mes fesses.

Il releva la tête vers moi en soupirant et haussant un sourcil – c'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Et, petite, je pensais que tu serais une source de distractions pour penser à autre chose. »

Je gonflai les joues vexée et blessée qu'il ne veuille parler de ce qui le travaillait.

Le Brujah me déposa en grognant quand il se prit une baffe. « Lia !

Je croisai les bras – va te faire foutre Nines Rodriguez ! Tu me dis ce qui te préoccupe et tu oublies tes notes d'humour ou tu retournes voir ton problème et tu te les carres où je pense !

Il porta deux doigts à l'arête de son nez en secouant la tête puis la releva en levant les mains au ciel – ce type est incroyable ! Il m'a pratiquement rien dit et je fais déjà le grand con avec toi ! – J'haussai un sourcil, il me regarda en tendant les bras – je retire ce que j'ai dit, petite ! C'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, je suis désolé.

Je le considérai avec méfiance.

Il fronça les sourcils, grogna, m'attrapa la main gauche et la serra si fort en me tirant brusquement vers lui que je lâchai un petit couinement de douleur – et tu sais quoi, Gareth ne t'aurait pas reluquée comme une poupée Barbie alors que tu m'as évité toute la semaine – je baissai légèrement les yeux – Stoner n'aurait pas eu de brèche pour me faire dire ces conneries ! – J'ouvris la bouche quand il grogna – et je ne cherche pas à te faire culpabiliser, gamine Toréador, je suis trop vieux pour être lâche, quand je serai pas d'accord avec toi tu le sauras ! On a conclu comme ça, tu te rappelles ?!

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer… De soulagement.

Il me serra contre lui – excuse moi, Lia. Stoner me connaît trop bien et je te connais trop bien.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en serrant les dents, enfouissant mon visage contre l'épaule du Brujah pour sentir son parfum – je dois tuer cet homme qui te fais dire des trucs exactement comme gros nunuche baveux – glissai-je.

Je le sentis hésiter, Stoner était vraiment très fort pour faire hésiter Nines. Ma proposition était alléchante… Mais il se détendit – non. Je suis pas aussi con et lâche, ma petite – et puis soudain – Il va me le payer !! Merde, j'en ai trop vu avec toi pour laisser ce trou du cul me faire tout bousiller !! – S'emporta t-il brusquement en me relâchant, me tenant pour les épaules et me regardant de haut avec un sourcil haussé.

Je souris, rassurée que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre : Nines est un homme. Un de l'ancienne école, un chevalier, un vrai et pas un faux cul. Il allait réduire Stoner en bouillie pour l'avoir fait me blesser et pour l'avoir fait craindre et hésiter. D'autant plus que c'était moi qui avais mis à jour sa crainte de Stoner et son hésitation sur qui allait porter la culotte. Ca l'avait d'autant plus froissé de s'être laissé berner par ce type.

A notre époque on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des hommes sensibles, qui faisaient leur crise d'anti-rides, qui exprimaient la femme en eux, etc. Moi je n'ai pas l'âme assez libre alors ne suis pas assez courageuse pour accepter d'un homme qu'il m'avoue ses faiblesses et fasse son délicat. Et en plus, le vrai homme est honnête.

Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup, et alors ? J'en ai un devant moi !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Le sang d'Arikel qui coule dans ces veines porte la malédiction de la beauté

Et puis je n'ai jamais été une vraie féministe. Un homme est un meneur et un protecteur comme toujours, sinon moi je sais plus où j'habite, sur Terre ou sur Vénus.

J'haussai les épaules, après on a toujours su tirer notre épingle du jeu, alors ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on se retrouve avec la pomme dans la main et la malédiction des règles !

« C'est incroyable – me fit Nines, soudain.

Je retombai sur Terre en clignant des yeux – hein ? Comment ?

Il m'observa un moment sans rien dire puis – ton usine socratique. Quand tu penses, je peux toujours secouer la main devant tes yeux.

-Désolée – m'excusai-je automatiquement, une main derrière la tête avec un sourire contrit.

-Et on peut compter sur une Toréador pour vous rappeler subtilement qui vous êtes – ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin en baissant légèrement la tête, me regardant intensément.

Je souris légèrement, l'air coupable avec un petit rire nerveux.

L'Anarch caressa ma joue droite puis m'embrassa doucement en se penchant vers moi.

« Et ces cours de tir ? – demandai-je près de ses lèvres.

-Hum… Plus tard, je vais d'abord te punir pour m'avoir esquivé toute la semaine, » bougonna t-il.

Je ris.

Cinq minutes plus tard dans l'habitacle du monte-charge, la punition promettait d'être passionnée.

Quand je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je posai la main sur les lèvres du Brujah en tournant la tête vers l'endroit que je soupçonnais. Dans l'ombre, au fond à gauche.

Nines se délogea et je filai de l'habitacle. Les sens en alerte pour renifler et voir un être humain caché derrière un amas de briques de béton dans un coin. Je sautai pour me réceptionner au sommet de l'amas, accroupie, les mains au sol.

En dessous de moi, le mortel, un type accroupi avec un chapeau mou noir sur sa tête chauve. Je reniflai en silence et accentuai ma vision. Il avait un appareil photo numérique dans les mains et il était habillé en short et tee-shirt noirs. Je devais lui reconnaître des jambes musclées et presque imberbes.

Je tournai la tête vers Nines, le Brujah était immobile en fixant en direction de l'amas. J'en revins au mortel, je sentais la peur chez lui et elle aiguisa ma faim. Il ne savait pas où j'avais disparu et je l'entendis jurer dans un chuchotis pratiquement imperceptible qui fut un murmure à mes oreilles.

« Chiotte ! Elle a disparu ! »

Il avait une voix désagréable, la voix d'un homme qui fume trop.

La voix d'un détective privé.

Voire d'un journaliste.

Je m'assis au bord de l'amas et me laissai tomber pour être à genoux juste en face de lui. Devant moi il écarquilla des yeux marron et hurla de terreur, je lui pris son appareil photo des mains et collai la mienne libre sur sa bouche. Le propulsant contre le mur, le sonnant presque.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, captivant toute son attention, et usai de présence pour le faire parler, le questionnant d'une voix douce comme une sirène : « qui es-tu ?

-Mike ! Mike ! Je suis Mike ! – Bégaya t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

-Quel est ton métier ? – Demandai-je, en imitant le ton glacé de Gladys, la sorcière blanche de Narnia. Tout en sentant Nines s'approcher derrière moi.

-Je-je suis journaliste ! »

Là, il se prit une baffe qui l'assomma. Pas besoin d'être un génie.

Moi et Nines en chœur : « putain !/Merde ! Je vais tuer cet enculé/ce trou du cul de MacPherson/maire ! »

Je regardai Nines par-dessus mon épaule. « Laisse le moi ! »

Il grogna, fronçant tellement les sourcils et croisant les bras que je faillis me perdre en admiration. J'adorais quand il faisait cette tête de taureau en rogne prêt à refaire la peinture avec les tripes du toréador.

Heu, enfin, oui, bref, le type de l'arène hein.

Je me retournai vers lui en agitant l'appareil photo d'une main et pointant le type de l'autre. « Laisse faire la Toréador, mon chéri – minaudai-je en souriant. Avant de réaliser les termes de la fin de ma phrase je vis Nines hausser les deux sourcils sans comprendre – ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

Il lâcha un rire nasal, passant la main sous son nez en baissant et relevant la tête vers moi avant de la hocher puis d'indiquer la sortie du hangar d'un pouce au-dessus de l'épaule.

Réalisant la fin de ma phrase, je levai les yeux au ciel et quittai la scène en sifflotant pour entendre le Brujah murmurer à lui-même : « 'mon chéri'… Garth tu devrais m'envoyer des paparazzis plus souvent. »

Je me retins de rire en rajustant mon collant et mes chaussures.

1

Nines s'accroupit en face du type dans les pommes, un léger sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, les sourcils arqués. Il soupira en passant la main sur ses lèvres dans sa barbe éternellement naissante. « En attendant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? » Se demanda t-il avant de porter la main à sa ceinture pour tirer son flingue en sentant une présence surnaturelle.

La Racaille se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard noir rigolard de Jack tirant sur son cigare.

« Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Ton beau-pôpa m'a échappé, fiston – ricana t-il d'un ton moqueur, puis il admira son bout de cigare – et il en a après la gamine d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi, mon pote, ton beau papa il est Malkavien et pas Brujah – ajouta t-il avec un grognement bas et menaçant sur la fin.

Silence pesant. Lourd d'une gravité maussade.

-Fait chier, je hais les Malk. J'ai pris ce type pour un Brujah pendant quatre-vingt ans !

-Et celui-là, tu peux me croire, il va tomber sur un os.

Nines afficha un air d'incompréhension en chargeant le paparazzi sur son épaule.

Jack soupira d'impatience et expliqua en mâchouillant son cigare – il a une façon de penser qui va juste arriver à se frotter à l'usine socratique de la petite. Héhéhé.

-C'est rassurant – marmonna le leader Anarch en marchant vers le monte-charge.

-Comme tu veux, fiston. Si tu veux l'intercepter avant, John est parti vers Hollywood.

Le leader Anarch lâcha Mike dans l'habitacle puis se tourna vers Jack en haussant un sourcil – y'a des embrouilles à l'horizon. »

Smiling sourit de toutes ses dents jaunes… Ravi de la perspective.

3

John Stoner lissait ses boucles noires pensivement. Il était dans un appartement privé à Hollywood, non loin de l'Asp Hole, le club de Ash. Jack s'était cru plus malin que les autres et pourtant lui aussi n'avait pu le retenir.

« Préparez-vous, le cancer de la cité des anges doit être éliminé, mon frère, » dit-il doucement à son interlocuteur téléphonique, son téléphone portable à la main.

Il écouta le frère accorder à ses mots puis il raccrocha.

Sur sa chaise à bascule au fond de cet appartement cher payé, le vampire joua avec les cheveux de son hôte, sa nouvelle goule. L'égérie la plus sexy de Californie. Embrassant son cou, il sourit « je vais apporter à la Camarilla ce qu'elle convoite depuis si longtemps… »

5

_Downtown Los Angeles, 1__er__ mai 2015 23h00_

Je me dirigeai vers la mairie. A cette heure-ci, MacPherson devait encore être au bureau en train de ruminer sa vengeance envers Nines.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lisser ma robe et de rajuster les bretelles avant de soupirer après moi-même d'abord d'exaspération ensuite d'un vague sentiment de trouille vaseuse qui tente d'un air coupable de faire oublier le fait que le Loup-Garou qui s'ignore n'allait certainement pas ignorer l'odeur de Nines sur ma peau.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau du maire je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Le sentiment diffus de pétoche s'était laissé infuser après avoir été empaqueté par le filtre de la résignation.

Seulement pour apporter une touche de nouveauté à ce manège qui durait depuis presque un an, j'avais une foutue bonne raison supplémentaire d'aller risquer ma gorge : j'avais un appareil photo numérique avec des photos embarrassantes. Quoique je n'avais même pas besoin des photos, seulement de l'appareil. Je sortis la carte mémoire de l'appareil et la fourrai dans mon sac.

Je frappai sèchement à la porte peinte en bleu puis remontai la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule.

Gareth était un traditionaliste, un de ces types tellement prévisibles dans leurs convictions machistes que comme d'habitude j'attendis trois secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le trouver à mi-parcours de celle-ci.

Sans attendre je lui brandis l'appareil numérique en marchant vers lui servi avec le sourire le plus délicieusement mielleux de ma panoplie « ceci vous est renvoyé avec les excuses du journaliste que vous n'avez sans aucun doute pas aiguillé.

De ses deux mètres il me regarda avec l'air convaincu de celui qui sait qu'il ne doit pas relever la négation dans la phrase. Evitant gracieusement de démentir et d'affirmer – je suis navré que ce journaliste vous ait ennuyée, Lia – commença t-il en se rapprochant – notre relation ne peut qu'attirer cette engeance.

Je souris un peu plus alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. J'en étais au stade de notre danse où sa mauvaise foi me poussait à le pousser à bout – une engeance qui n'aurait pas manqué d'alimenter les pages du journal hollywoodien du Vesuvius. »

La remarque fit mouche, deux points pour moi. Le club de Velvet était connu pour ce qu'il était. Ni une vulgaire maison de passe ni une distinguée et exorbitante maison de geishas. Seulement un club de danseuses érotiques.

Je vis dans ses yeux noirs félins les mots 'danse érotique' faire monter des vagues de colère et d'excitation en lui. De plus, j'avais dit ça sur le ton velouté de la femme fatale style Jessica Rabbit tant aimée de Isaac et Michaëla. Ton qui ne manquait jamais, mais alors jamais d'aiguiser à la fois l'excitation perverse et la colère d'outrance hypocrite de mon interlocuteur.

Je comptai avec une délectation affichée les secondes qui me séparaient de la phrase de riposte traditionnelle « cessez de miauler comme une femme de petite vertu, Aurélie, ça ne vous sied pas au teint. »

Et comme d'habitude je déteste qu'il ose m'appeler par mon vrai prénom à une lettre près. Alors pour le pousser à bout dans les deux sens de ses sentiments je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras autour de son cou et me coller à lui en plissant des paupières et adoptant le sourire de velours du vampire que j'étais. « Et vous allez me dire que c'est ce teint qui transparaîtra sur vos photos ?

Et comme d'habitude ses grandes mains noires se posèrent sur mes hanches dont le caractère irrépressible se voyait dans ses sourcils froncés – je sais que je ne suis qu'un outil dans les mains de Rodriguez et de Michaëla... Mais vous restez le mien.

-Carrez vous cet appareil numérique où je pense, Gareth. Pour le moment d'après ce que je… Tiens là, vous n'êtes pas plus maître de moi que vous ne l'êtes de ce que je viens d'allumer. »

Je savais pertinemment que cette phrase là, hors du scripte, était aussi dangereuse que de l'Astrolite. L'immense panthère noire me fixa comme si elle allait m'arracher la gorge pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes hanches.

J'ai peur des Loups-Garous comme tout vampire de moins de trois milles ans (au moins) normalement constitué mais il reste qu'en bonne tête brûlée, un peu trop impulsive pour une capricorne, j'adore faire chier les cons même si après je regrette énormément. Je me dis que, même si ça comporte un risque mortel indéniable, ça vaut pour toutes les fois où de sales gosses m'ont emmerdée alors que je ne faisais rien, moi, que d'être une gentille fille qui ne cherche pas d'histoires.

Tout le monde sait que je suis une horrible rancunière mesquine.

D'ailleurs je lui tapotai la joue.

« Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? – Dit-il d'un ton froid en me relâchant et en reculant pour s'asseoir d'une seule fesses sur son bureau. Les mains jointes sur la cuisse surélevée.

-Si ça peut vous aider à vous résigner, sachez que je ne pardonne jamais. A personne. Vous pourriez être l'ange Gabriel – mon préféré – et vouloir me faire des tas de papouilles que je ne vous pardonnerai pas et vous dirai de vous rhabiller, » l'informai-je du ton de la conversation en balançant l'appareil photo sur le sol tapissé qui s'écrasa dans un bruit grave.

Un long silence s'installa seulement perturbé par le ronflement des voitures sur la route quelques mètres plus bas.

Il me fixa, je le fixai, nous nous fixâmes.

Il retourna à son obsession après un soupir tenu « est-ce que Rodriguez serait le seul à trouver grâce ? » Questionna t-il du ton du conspirateur.

Je me retins de répondre à la question ainsi que d'hausser un sourcil, je me contentai d'un sourire d'amusement face au ridicule de sa demande et, par expansion, de sa personne.

Il soupira plus longuement en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment vaincu.

Mais dans ma tête j'étais en train d'hurler : « bien sûr que non, espèce de crétin con génital que Rodriguez ne sera pas pardonné non plus ! C'est un gars ! Et est-ce qu'on se serait fait la promesse de se trucider passionnément si une nuit monsieur venait à me faire une crasse plus grosse que lui en me disant après ma plainte 'le coup que tu m'as fait la dernière fois' ! Connard ! T'écoutes ce que je te dis où tu es bouché jusque dans le [miiiiiiip] ?! Je ne pardonne à personne ! Jamais ! On pardonne après avoir dîné de fausses excuses compréhensives et on se fait assommer quatre mois plus tard par un silence et un « coup » encore plus radicalement que par une bouteille de Constrictor du commissaire Vimaire ! Tu veux que je te la montre cette putain de cicatrice au bras gauche ?! Tu veux que je te raconte combien ça a été difficile de recoller les morceaux après ça ?! De ne pas céder à un état de paranoïa permanent avec ma meilleure amie ?! Sourire à ma mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus a été un calvaire ! Et quand j'ai craqué avec cette cicatrice, tu sais quoi, elle m'a dit que j'exagérai ! Je me rappelle même plus comment je suis arrivée à me satisfaire de quelques mots tournés pour accepter à relativiser devant elle ! Ouais, sur le coup j'en demandais trop, c'est vrai ! Mais tu sais même pas comment ça a été difficile d'arriver à faire confiance à Nines ! C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas assez parano et échaudée pour classifier les gens et me méfier des grands bruns aux yeux bleus en général ! MERDE ! Va te faire foutre ! Que Nines me fasse une crasse et je le décalotte ! Point barre ! Alors rêve pas, je vais pas pardonner à un type qui a tripatouillé pour avoir mon dossier médical ! Si t'es pas encore mort c'est parce que j'ai pas encore de bazooka pour re-décorer ce bureau avec tes viscères et que c'est vachement plus sympa quand Nines te ridiculise ! »

Je fulminais et je sais que ça se voit, quand je fulmine c'est inévitable, je fume presque et on entendrait mes dents grincer. Je le voyais m'observer alors qu'une lueur de compréhension éclairât son visage félin.

Malheureusement pour moi Gareth est intelligent comme un Tzimisce. « Je vous ai froissée.

-Quel doux euphémisme ! » Raillai-je en retenant les larmes dans ma gorge, tu m'as mis en boule ouais ! Tout en me disant qu'il avait la réponse à sa question.

Je serrai les dents puis allais me retourner pour partir quand ce fut le souk modèle Tong !

Six asiatiques débarquèrent avec des fusils à pompes dans les mains et des lunettes de ski sur les yeux. Tous en jean avec plus ou moins quelque chose sur le dos (des marcels pour la majorité). Deux portaient des bandanas rouges sur la tête.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?! O_o On est pas à Chinatown ! Nom de Dieu, on ne peut pas compter sur Gary pour contrôler les Tong !

« LEVE TES MAINS ! » Me beugla un Tong en agitant son pétard de bas en haut alors que ces cinq autres copains encerclaient MacPherson. Je me sentis légèrement vexée de n'avoir qu'un seul Tong pour me tenir en respect. Comme si sa baguette magique qui fait boum allait suffire. Mais je suis une femme alors évidemment.

Bon sauf s'il vise la tête.

Je levai docilement les mains sans faire de geste brusque et en retenant un soupir exaspéré. D'accord, comment et pourquoi les Tong ont investi la mairie comme un hall de gare ?

MacPherson avait levé les mains alors que cinq Tong le pointaient de leurs fusils, toutefois il avait le regard glacial et menaçant de celui qui est persuadé que seul un regard d'un type de deux mètres de haut suffit à éloigner les pétards.

Bon sang, pourquoi des Tong, pourquoi ce soir et pourquoi moi ?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec celui qui me tenait en joue. Il semblait très, très, très nerveux ainsi que ses petits copains. Les cinq autres ne faisaient pas attention à moi, ils étaient concentrés sur Gareth.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? – Demanda froidement le maire.

Celui qui lui collait presque le canon sous le nez marmonna avec un bon point pour qu'on entende presque pas sa voix trembler – on va t'emmener ! Avance !

-Pourquoi ?! – S'écria l'immense noir américain si fort que je sursaute ! Mince, comme si y'avait pas assez de boum-boum pour me tuer et lui les rend encore plus nerveux !

-La ferme ! – Beugla le Tong en agitant dangereusement son arme devant le maire – avance !

Le Tong que je cuisinais des yeux depuis quelques secondes prit la parole sans me quitter du regard – et la fille, on en fait quoi ? » Hésita t-il avec un soupçon d'envie dans la voix.

Quand ils me regardèrent tous j'exultai, ils hésitèrent. Présence était une Discipline de clan Toréador que je n'utilisai pratiquement jamais parce que je suis une bourrine. Je frappe d'abord, je cause après. Mais déjà au naturel il n'était pas du sang d'Arikel, notre fondatrice, d'être ignoré. Isaac m'avait expliqué un jour puisque j'étais Toréador, comme chacun d'eux, mon entrée dans une pièce était toujours remarquée des convives, c'était le sang du clan de la rose.

Paradoxalement ça m'avait peu à peu permis de ne plus penser négativement quand un groupe d'inconnus me regardait. J'en étais toujours flattée alors que Ash ou Michaëla, beaux déjà au départ, étaient blasés.

En gros le sang d'Arikel nous rendait aussi inexplicablement indispensables qu'un accessoire de mode : « on l'emmène ! »

Gareth protesta et heureusement personne ne l'écouta !

J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de laisser ce type à une mort certaine MAIS il était le pion des Anarch de Downtown et sa mort n'était pas encore dans le script de Nines ou de Michaëla.

_Chinatown, 1__er__ mai 2015, 23h15_

Les Tong nous amenèrent en deux voitures noires à leur club de Chinatown. Pas que je raffole de l'endroit, s'il y avait bien un endroit où j'avais failli de très peu de finir dans une urne c'était bien ce club !

Et en y entrant, braquée dans le dos par un gros calibre, le silence se fit et je pus me rappeler non sans une certaine amertume que tout ce que j'avais comme arme c'était mon sac à main.

Certains Toréador, comme l'avait si bien métaphorisé Gary, usaient de leur beauté comme toute arme. Ils s'imaginent que leur charme les sauvera de n'importe quelle situation. On voit ça surtout chez les Nouveaux-nés, Poseurs comme Artistes. Moi je suis partie avec deux avantages : une méga trouille et une ignorance totale du charme Toréador.

Mais là fallait avouer que j'allais avoir grand besoin d'un petit peu de charme pour préparer le terrain.

Chez les Tong, un gang de malfrats, il ne fallait pas la jouer fine : il fallait la jouer cow-boy. Le roi du bluff s'en sort vivant, celui qui a un pétard de carnaval dans la poche et qui marche comme s'il avait quatre gros calibres sous le manteau avait plus de chances que celui qui a effectivement un fusil dans les mains. Parce que c'est le culot qu'on respecte.

Le silence dans le club fut bientôt rempli de nouveaux murmures. Certains des anciens me reconnaissaient. Difficile d'oublier la petite blonde qui avait fait une descente chez eux, avait abattu leur leader et avait détalé dans des effets Matrix. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi pour ce coup là, mais une trentaine de pétards en train de vous canarder alors que vous êtes encerclée, ça a de quoi vous faire courir un peu trop vite.

Gareth me jeta un regard suspicieux par-dessus l'épaule avant que le Tong en chef du kidnapping ne lui dise sèchement de regarder où il va.

Toutefois ce soir ça avait un avantage : je pouvais jouer le cow-boy qui fait comme s'il avait quatre gros calibres mais qui a pire : une scie circulaire.

Je fermais la marche avec celui qui m'avait tenu en joue au début et, traversant le club en diagonale, nous montâmes ses escaliers rouges.

On traversa le large couloir et passa une lourde double porte peinte en vert de jade pour atterrir dans le blanc bureau oblong du Patricien… Heu, du Tong en chef.

En l'occurrence là c'était une Tongette, modèle Lucy Liu coupée avec Michelle Yeoh. Sauf qu'elle avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'une asiatique pouvait avoir et un teint assez pâle.

Pas une moche quoi, ça contrastait avec son prédécesseur qui lui avait été petit, filiforme et très peu sympathique. Deuxième effraction de la Mascarade à cause cette fois de Léopold. Le Tong m'avait tiré dessus à bout portant.

Pour en revenir à la maîtresse des lieux, elle avait une coupe à la garçonne et portait un kimono rouge. Assise derrière le bureau style moderne avec derrière elle un énorme écran mural, elle avait des mains posées à plat aux longs doigts aux ongles effilés ornés de… Des ressorts ? O_o C'est pour faire des motifs plus sympas que les poings américains ?

Enfin, pour le moment elle avait les yeux rivés sur Gareth MacPherson et la pièce connaissait une ère glaciaire assez sympathoche. Je souris en coin.

« Monsieur MacPherson, soi-disant maire de Los Angeles – commença t-elle d'une voix de clarinette rigolote après un long silence. Sauf que dans son ton la clarinette était une sarbacane à fléchettes mortelles. Une voix qu'on ne souhaitait pas entendre monter.

-Soi-disant ? – Répondit, glacial, l'intéressé – comment osez-vous ?

Elle sourit, elle sourit lentement. Le sourire Niarkniark le requin blanc qui me fit l'apprécier énormément – j'ose, monsieur, parce qu'il n'a pas été difficile de convaincre vos employés de nous 'oublier'… Durant la transaction.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son index droit qui avec l'ongle rouge vif traçait des cercles sur le bois gris aggloméré du bureau. Elle jouait avec nos nerfs. Enfin ceux de MacPherson parce que moi j'étais trop occupée à m'empêcher de sourire pour avoir peur.

L'immense noir américain lâcha un bref rire coupant – je vois. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

Elle fronça soudain ses sourcils surfins et balaya l'air en direction de MacPherson de la main droite en ayant tourné la tête vers moi. Sa voix monta dangereusement alors qu'elle s'adressait au chef du kidnapping – que fait cette fille avec vous ?!

Le Tong balbutia durant les premières syllabes – je-je pensais.

-Ah, parce que tu penses ?! – Le coupa t-elle d'une voix comme un fouet, coupant définitivement l'herbe timide de l'assurance qui aurait pu pousser chez son subalterne.

Le Tong se ratatina, ses membres se rétractèrent – elle n'est pas dangereuse ! Ca pourrait te faire plaisir ! T'aimes les belles choses ! »

Celui que j'avais poussé me poussa pour me mettre en avant.

La leader Tong s'était levée et ses mouvements eurent tout pour m'inspirer la grâce fluide, aérienne, d'un faucon hautain qui se prépare à fondre sur un pauvre reptile qui n'a pas de bol parce qu'il est juste bon pour un grignotage. L'examen qu'elle fit de moi de ses yeux bleus m'informa que j'étais mal. Elle releva son petit menton en haussant les sourcils avant de brutalement tourner la tête vers le responsable kidnapping pour le foudroyer d'un ton très, très haut « Imbécile !! Tu n'as pas assez d'yeux pour voir que c'est Aurélia Vilorë ! Celle qui a tué mon regretté prédécesseur ?! » Hurla t-elle en le pointant de l'index, elle fit un crochet avec à la fin de sa phrase et le Tong le plus proche sortit son flingue pour coller une balle à la tempe du malheureux.

Le pauvre mit un peu de rouge sur le visage de son voisin d'à côté avant de s'écrouler dans les bras des Tong derrière lui.

La chef contourna son bureau, elle était à peu près aussi grande que moi, elle était pieds nus dans des sandales plates à lacets rouges. Elle écarta des mains les Tong qui lui bouchaient sa ligne droite jusqu'à moi. Je vis du coin de l'œil Gareth qui s'agitait mais un canon sur la nuque le fit tenir tranquille. Il me regardait de ses yeux noirs d'un regard intense et neuf. Et non pépère, je ne suis pas qu'une rose. Je suis aussi une tueuse.

Elle leva les mains vers mes épaules.

Vite ! Je suis Clint Eastwood !

Je baissai les yeux sur un mégot imaginaire entre mes doigts pour dire stoïquement « si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça. Hum ? – Je relevai la tête en clignant d'un œil comme si j'étais éblouie par un soleil de plomb et lui fit un petit sourire en coin, entre agacement envers le soleil et moquerie – vous ne voulez pas partager le spectacle avec ces nuls. Surtout que MacPherson aussi voudrez bien me voir nue. »

Ca passe ou ça casse.

Son visage se durcit et elle jeta un regard mortel à MacPherson qui me regardait d'un air comme s'il rêvait de m'attacher. Mais je savais que j'avais fait mouche, j'avais donné une raison de plus à cette femme de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je m'imaginai avec un poncho et un pétard à la hanche avec une ceinture pleine de balles avec bien sûr le chapeau à corde. Observant la Tong ayant posé une main sur sa hanche gauche, me gratifiant d'un léger sourire entendu alors que je gardai mon sourire ensoleillé.

« Je vois – Puis elle me mit une droite, je me retins à grand peine de m'exprimer. Le coup avait de la force mais après m'être pris une droite du gorille de LaCroix...

-Ca c'est une caresse, » lançai-je en me tenant la joue, fière de n'avoir pas reculé. Je gardai la main sur ma joue le temps que les petites estafilades de ses ressorts guérissent puis je retirai ma main sans la quitter des yeux. Et sans parler. Puis je regardai les autres Tong autour de nous ainsi que Gareth avant de revenir lentement sur elle pour passer lentement la langue sur mes lèvres en haussant un sourcil et fronçant l'autre (soleil). Ceci avant de lancer la phrase de la TNT « votre prédécesseur, lui, il a eu une seconde avant de comprendre son erreur, ensuite il est mort, » servi avec un autre sourire narquois.

Je savourai le silence mortel qui régna dans le bureau alors que la Tong et moi nous nous fixions. Je jouais la carte du bourrin subtil qui rappelle ô combien on ne lui survit pas. Je regardai encore une fois autour de moi sans me départir de mon léger sourire. Tous les autres, hormis Gareth, regardaient leurs chaussures avec un énorme sérieux.

Elle ricana « de la frime tout ça, ma belle !

-Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous saviez que la majorité de ce qu'on raconte sur moi est au dessous de la vérité, » fis-je du tac au tac d'un ton négligeant et un léger soupir en regardant le lustre du plafond, comme si c'était le soleil. Mais intérieurement j'avais envie de lui faire manger ses ressorts par les oreilles pour m'avoir appelée 'ma belle'. Patience, patience, roule ta clope, Clint, et avance une jambe en pliant légèrement le genou en penchant d'une hanche. T'es tellement sûr de toi qu'on te croirait au club Med.

La Tong me considéra avec une méfiance affichée « d'accord – elle me fit soudain un sourire trop aimable pour être honnête et sa voix se fit guillerette – vous êtes mon hôte, Rose de L.A. Vous et monsieur le maire seriez bien affables de passer dans l'antichambre pour que nous parlions de notre petite affaire. »

Je baissai obligeamment la tête sans la quitter du regard en signe de gratitude alors qu'elle avait appuyé sur un bouton sur son bureau pour faire coulisser un panneau dans le coin du mur droit derrière elle.

J'avançai la première en imaginant les cliquetis de mes éperons.

On se retrouva tous les trois dans une salle qui ressemblait un peu trop à une salle d'interrogatoire : il n'y avait qu'une table carrée en bois avec une chaise et une ampoule au plafond.

Sauf que sur la table se trouvait Garcia Salvador habillé comme un pirate du dix-huitième mais le tricorne en moins. Il eut l'air vaguement agacé quand il me vit et je souris en coin avant de m'asseoir sur l'unique chaise et croiser les pieds sur la table. Je levai les yeux sur Salvador alors que MacPherson avait lentement posé le bout de ses doigts sur le bord de la table. « Alors, amigo, on se paie l'assistance des Tong ? – Fis-je, nonchalamment. Je vis du coin de l'œil que la Tong se tenait debout à côté de moi, la main droite sur la hanche. Et qu'aussi que celui qui m'avait retenue mettait maintenant en joue le maire.

Salvador grimaça et croisa le regard de MacPherson avant d'en revenir à moi pour me répondre – yé ne me paie pas leurs services : nous sommes associés.

-Bien sûr, c'est évident – accordai-je d'un ton doux comme pour calmer un type qui menace de se balancer du haut d'un immeuble, la tête baissée vers ma cigarette invisible.

Salvador ricana puis fit un signe de tête vers la chef des Tong – vous avez fouillé son sac ?

Presque en même temps elle répondit et Gareth demanda – non pas encore – au Tong – toi, fouille !

-Que signifie tout ceci, Salvador ?!

Je tendis mon sac au Tong sans quitter le Brujah des yeux. Il ne m'avait pas prévue dans le lot mais il allait sûrement en profiter pour se débarrasser de moi.

Pour le moment il s'intéressa au colis prévu – réfléchissez un poco señor Gareth. Yé sais qué vous êtes un homme intelligent – il leva les mains en se levant, un geste destiné à apaiser le maire – yé suis votre ami, señor. Rodriguez m'a exilé ici pour m'empêcher de vous aider pendant qué vous mettait les fers et vous contrôle.

-Rodriguez ne me contrôle pas ! – Rugit MacPherson en frappant la table de ses deux poings avant de saisir Salvador par le col.

Celui-ci leva une main pour signifier aux Tong de ne rien faire.

-Voilà une drôle de surprise – fis-je d'un ton absent avant de relever les yeux sur MacPherson pour passer au ton sérieux – tout à l'heure vous admettiez devant moi n'être qu'un pion – j'en revins à mon mégot avant de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de l'index, le coude sur la table – ou alors mes oreilles m'ont joué un bien vilain tour.

Mon sourire narquois suite à cette petite vengeance sembla agacer au plus haut point l'intéressé qui, comme espéré, péta un câble. Il se jeta sur moi pour me saisir par les cheveux et comme par magie (héhé) la Tong sortit un pistolet de sa manche qu'elle pointa à hauteur du cœur du maire.

« Couché le chien ! – Ordonna la Chinoise d'un ton haut et claquant.

Le noir américain me reposa en écumant presque, la chef posa sa main droite libre sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Wei Lynn ? – Demanda le Brujah d'une voix basse.

Sans baisser son arme, elle répondit – ça n'est pas vos affaires, Salvador, la Rose est à moi ! Je vous laisse l'autre !

-Pas question ! – Grogna MacPherson aux poings serrés, retenu à l'épaule par le vampire.

Ayant une idée géniale et tout autant rigolote, je posai une jambe sur mon genou et défis la boucle de ma sandale – dans le monde il y a deux types d'Hommes, mon ami, ceux qui ont un flingue et ceux qui ont un escarpin ! » J'usai de Célérité, frappai Wei Lynn derrière la tête, lui chapardai son Glock, me retournai sur une jambe et tirai dans la tête du Tong derrière moi.

Puis j'en revins à Salvador qui tentait de résister à la poigne hautement lupin de MacPherson.

Ok, une demi douzaine de Tong débarque dans la salle, je balançai ma seconde chaussure qui passa la porte avec une telle force que le talon perça le front de la tête du premier ! Je tirai sur l'ampoule du plafond après avoir fait un signe à Gareth pour qu'il empêche Salvador de l'ouvrir.

Silence radio. Je changeai ma vue pour voir le corps encore chaud du premier Tong que j'avais abattu et le fouillai pour me saisir de son arme. Avec un pétard dans chaque main je me sens bien.

Wei Lynn était encore vivante, étendue mais vivante. Ca aurait été dommage de la tuer.

Maintenant six Tong étaient disséminés dans la pièce, j'avais toujours ma vue pour voir leurs auras.

Je me baissai sur Wei Lynn, me mordis le poignet jusqu'au sang et pressai la plaie contre ses lèvres.

_Tu es à moi, Wei Lynn, n'oublie pas combien tu m'aimes._

Garcia ne pourra plus utiliser les Tong contre nous pendant un moment.

Elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant mais elle n'aura plus la volonté de coordonner correctement ses troupes pour m'attraper. Ou peut-être que si ? J'étais curieuse de savoir mais pas assez pour laisser filer mon avantage. Je revins illico vers MacPherson, reprenant la sandale qui avait assommé Wei au passage et plantai le talon dans le cœur de Salvador que Gareth retenait des mains dans le dos.

Ramassant mon deuxième flingue, je repris mon sac aussi et traînai illico presto Gareth dans le bureau, traversai le bureau avec la demi douzaine de Tong aux fesses (Gareth, discrétion 0) tout en entendant Wei Lynn commencer à hurler en chinois, traversai le couloir en tirant sur les deux gardes en face. Esquivant les tirs en obligeant le maire à se faire plus petit que moi en se cachant derrière moi…

Et merde ! Y'a toujours qu'une seule porte de sortie dans ce putain de club de malfrats de merde-euh !

Je courrai avec MacPherson en me rappelant que la double porte faisait face aux escaliers et la poussai. De l'autre côté, une salle avec plein de tables et une seule fenêtre.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et jetai un œil pour avoir un souvenir ému des merveilleux échafaudages de Chinatown. En passant la petite armature de bois rouge contre le mur, à droite il y avait une cage d'escalier de secours.

Je me tournai vers le noir américain et lui fis un signe de tête vers la fenêtre « passez devant !

-Ne dites pas d'imbécillité, Aurélie ! – Il changea de ton quand je lui pointai mes deux amis vers la tête après un soupir exaspéré – tout le monde dans la grande salle vous a vue…

-Et alors ? Les Tong arrivent, là, vous les entendez, non ?!

Dehors ça faisait un tintamarre de tongs (aha, des Tong en tongs) qui se rapprochaient !

Il leva les mains au ciel pour s'exclamer – mais je vais me briser la nuque !

-Perspective intéressante – répliquai-je – c'est vous ou eux, MacPherson, maintenant vous passez cette fenêtre où je vous pousse ? » J'haussai un sourcil en agitant le pistolet gauche de ma main gauche vers la fenêtre.

Il soupira en me regardant méchamment puis passa une jambe au-dessus de la fenêtre.

Il se prit l'autre pied dans le carreau et tomba d'environ deux mètres dans une beine à ordures.

Je lâchai un gloussement puis me contentai de sauter en visant bien le bord de la beine, je me tins en équilibre dessus une seconde avant de sauter au sol.

Je me retournai vers le noir américain qui sortait de la beine avec du chou fleur sur la tête, je fronçai du nez avant de sourire « alors, on découvre un nouveau parfum ? »

L'heure suivante on la passa au poste de police de Chinatown où j'usai de ma réputation (et des relations de Gary dans la police) en précisant bien qu'ils devaient trouver un cadavre dans le club des Tong. Bon moyen de faire se tenir à l'ombre Salvador. La technique était éprouvée avec LaCroix. Les Tong allaient avoir droit à une petite descente de police (parce que j'ai beaucoup exagéré les faits en m'aidant beaucoup de Commandement pour faire passer la pilule. Sinon pourris comme ils sont ils n'auraient rien fait.) Et Wei Lynn allait avoir droit à un carton d'invitation de ma part.

Je pris ensuite la première occasion pour regarder MacPherson entre quatre yeux et lui faire relativiser la partie 'Matrix' de ma petite intervention.

Puis on prit un taxi et MacPherson fut déposé chez lui et moi chez moi.

_Hollywood, Los Angeles, 2 mai 2015, 0h50_

Enfin chez moi, je me laissai tomber sur Plum qui jappa et me fit la fête à grands coups de langue sur le visage. Je pris tout mon temps pour faire des papouilles aux berger japonais jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et je montai au deuxième étage prendre une douche et mettre une nuisette blanche avec une robe de chambre en soie violette.

Blake était rentré : il avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Et comme il n'était ni au premier ni au second il devait être au rez-de-chaussée dans la cour intérieure.

Plum aux talons, je saisis le téléphone en passant dans le salon au premier et appelai Gary pour lui passer un savon entre deux phrases courtoises. Il me répliqua entre deux banalités qu'il savait tout depuis le début, d'ailleurs le journaliste c'était lui pour apporter un élément perturbateur à Salvador dans son plan. Je le traitai gentiment de raclure d'égout, il m'appela Poudre de riz Périmée avant d'ajouter que MacPherson connaissait assez bien ma paranoïa et la haine que je lui portais pour ne pas avoir perdu son temps à réfuter mes accusations. Je lui dis que de toute façon j'ai donné le Premier Sang à Wei Lynn.

On se raccrocha au nez. Match nul.

Et pourtant Gary et moi on s'entendait plutôt bien pour une Toréador et un Nosferatu les fois rarissimes où on était en privé. Disons qu'on en était plus au stade de se sauter à la gorge à la première occasion parce qu'à notre première rencontre on s'est mutuellement manqué de respect (mais c'est lui qu'a commencé :P ) Non, avec le chef Nosferatu on en était au stade 'je t'aime, moi non plus'.

Gary était un vieux vampire, un ancien du show-biz d'Hollywood, il me manipulait régulièrement et je foutais régulièrement le souk dans la base de données Shrecknet par pure vengeance puérile.

Bref, je contactai ensuite Skelter et lui fis mon rapport en ajoutant 'capitaine' à la fin, en sachant très bien que son grade d'ancien soldat c'était sergent et juste parce que Skelter détestait tous les capitaines.

Enfin j'appelai Michaëla, lui racontai l'histoire et elle assura qu'elle aura étouffé l'affaire en un claquement de doigts dans deux à trois nuits. Il y aura juste assez d'informations pour faire passer ça pour une anecdote des Tong et rassurer la population témoin.

Je pus finalement poser le téléphone fixe portable sur une dalle à côté de moi dans la cour, assise dans un énorme pouf en cuir vert feuille et prendre un bain de clair de lune tranquille ! Plum couché à ma gauche.

Blake était en train de s'occuper des rosiers rouges grimpants que j'avais fait mettre contre le muret de la cour arrière. En automne dernier j'avais fait aménager la cour qui n'avait été qu'une espèce de terrain vague. L'auberge datée avait été un hôtel restaurant durant les années trente mais l'affaire avait fait un plongeon mortel lors de la Grande Dépression. La cour arrière avait été conçue pour accueillir un grand nombre de convives pour dîner dehors. Alors Blake avait eu l'idée de retrouver les plans de l'auberge et de ce jardin. On avait reconstruit la mezzanine en chêne qui faisait une allée longue de cinq mètres sur deux, espacée d'un mètre entre l'entrée du jardin jusqu'à un mètre du muret, couverte avec du lier et des roses grimpantes rouges et roses sur une toiture en quadrillage de tiges de bambou vert. Sous cette mezzanine normalement auraient dû se trouver une longue table rectangulaire mais je l'avais voulue comme ça. Et je fixai les roses rouges que l'on voyait au bout de cette allée comme au bout d'une longue vue.

Je me levai du coussin et marchai pieds nus dans l'herbe verte tondue.

« Garth va se poser des questions – me dit posément Blake, me tournant le dos en taillant les rosiers du muret à ma gauche.

Je sentais une très légère pointe de jalousie dans sa voix mais surtout de l'inquiétude – je ne vais pas faire de Wei Lynn une goule. J'avais pensé l'avoir en mon pouvoir parce que Gary me faisait l'effet d'un gros incompétent avec les Tong. Mais puisqu'il m'a mené par le bout du nez depuis le début…

Il soupira de manière assez tenue pour penser ne pas être entendu.

-Quant au maire, il se doutait déjà de quelque chose avant et ça n'est pas lui qui pourrait m'être une menace. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mortimer, tu as trouvé le rosier malade ?

Autre chose chez lui : dès qu'on parlait bouture, il oubliait tout – oui !! Rien de grave ! Je vais juste couper les têtes contaminées… »

Je pouffai de rire, me retenant à deux poutres du côté gauche de la mezzanine, songeant qu'il faisait une petite allusion, à l'écoute de son ton spécial, aux rumeurs de Toréador qui auraient eu des contacts plus que réguliers avec la Camarilla.

A côté de Blake il y avait un gros lecteur CD à batterie qui jouait en boucle 'love remembered' de la B.O du Dracula de Coppola. Ma préférée.

Je fixai le dos nu de Blake puis changeai ma vision. S'il ment je le saurai « Blake, la fille dont tu m'as parlé, tu l'aimes ? – Questionnai-je d'un sincère ton inquiet.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que oui, madame ! – Grommela t-il, et je fus rassurée de lire la vérité dans son aura avec quelques couleurs orangées de colère. Il se retourna soudain vers moi, armé de son sécateur, et je changeai rapidement ma vision – elle a toujours été là pour m'encourager à la peinture ! Je ne suis pas égoïste à CE point d'oublier ce que je lui dois !

-Assez, ça suffit – marmonnai-je.

Mais l'Anglais était plutôt froissé – je suis pas si con !

-Tais toi ! » Tonnai-je, si fort qu'il ferma immédiatement la bouche et se ratatina presque, l'air ahuri.

Je passai la main devant mes yeux et un haut le cœur me fit échapper un sanglot.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne comprendrais jamais, il est trop tôt, il est encore trop tôt pour oublier. Encore trois ans, quatre, et la barre sera passée. Peut-être.

Je n'ai jamais été ingrate, je l'ai toujours aimé mais il s'est éloigné de moi et après je ne savais plus à qui j'avais affaire. Je redoutais de sortir avec lui, j'en ai eu assez de le voir toujours rivé à son portable et il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il changeait de sujet. J'aurais trouvé quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Je me suis sentie abandonnée à noël. Il a toujours refusé de se confier à moi lorsqu'il avait des soucis. Lucie et Oriane en savaient sans aucun doute plus que moi. J'ai été la dernière à apprendre qu'il était homo et il avait eu peur de ma réaction. En fait j'ai été vexée d'être la cloche qui l'apprend la dernière parce qu'on n'a pas eu confiance en elle alors que je l'adorais.

Ce qui s'est passé ça n'est pas ma faute mais ça aurait été sans doute plus simple si ça l'avait été.

Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était confier ce que je ressentais après l'avoir cogité si longtemps que ça me rendait malade ! Et lui me pardonne et quatre mois plus tard il m'avoue qu'il digère mal !

Où est l'honnêteté là-dedans ?!

J'ai toujours mes membres qui traînent aux quatre vents, j'ai l'éternité pour les retrouver et les recoller ensemble.

En attendant je suis ignoble avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

« Je suis désolée, Blake, » soupirai-je, alors que mon artiste me serrait contre lui en me frottant le dos. Je ne me crispai pas, il n'avait pas la même odeur, pas la même stature. Ce n'est pas le même.

Il me fit « chut, m'en faut plus pour s'attirer mes foudres éternelles – sa voix était toute douce et caressante comme de la soie, comme s'il consolait une petite fille – ce type, j'espère qu'il n'est plus en Amérique ?

-Non… On l'a renvoyé en France.

-Dommage, j'aurais adoré le torturer avec des épingles à tricoter. »

Je laissai échapper un gloussement et levai la tête vers lui – tu devrais aller dormir, tu dois veiller sur moi dès l'aube et travailler.

Il essuya mes joues et suçota les gouttes roses sur ses doigts en me fixant de ses immenses yeux bleu glace – comme vous voudrez, douce rose.

-N'importe quoi ! – Bougonnai-je.

-Mais si, mais si ! Entre deux fusillades vous arrivez bien à être une demoiselle !

-Oh ! » Fis-je, faussement outrée, remarque il avait raison. J'avais rarement d'occasion de n'être qu'une fille ! C'était comme si j'avais enfermé ma gentillesse à double tour au profit de ma confiance personnelle.

« Le prince me manque – remarquai-je tout haut, avec Vladislav je rangeais ma grande gueule et mes pouvoirs de tête brûlée et j'étais une princesse.

-Si gros bras entendait ça ! – Pouffa Blake – votre ton est si soupirant !

-Mais euh ! – Bougonnai-je en croisant les bras – ça n'est pas la même chose !

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! :]

-Mais arrête ! Vin dieu ! Tu vas juste arriver à me faire me sentir coupable, je vais t'en coller une si tu continues !

Il leva les mains. Oui, je suis toujours susceptible – pardon, madame, donc c'est comment ?

Je le fusillai des yeux avant de répondre – Vlad est un prince, c'est une légende vampirique de plusieurs siècles. Il est invincible. Il me protège. C'est un conte de fées.

-Ok je vois.

-De plus, le grand amour de Dracula…

-Mina.

En chœur – pauvre Dracula… »

On s'entreregarda.

Je soupirai et secouai la main devant lui « allez, ouste, Blake, va dormir. »

Il sourit en coin puis s'inclina exagérément avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je levai la tête et regardai la lune, Plum me rejoignit et je glissai ma main droite dans son pelage derrière sa tête. Une légère brise agréable me rafraîchissait. Je glissai une main dans mes cheveux et jouai avec une mèche.

Et si je me coupais les cheveux ? On se sent toujours mieux avec une nouvelle tête à regarder dans le miroir.

J'en souris, en tant que vampire l'opération de coiffeur était à recommencer tous les soirs mais je suis sûre que Blake sera ravi de jouer le tailleur de haie avec mes cheveux blonds tous les soirs. Une goule c'est aussi fait pour répéter les petits soins de son maître, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il faudrait que je m'occupe de surveiller Garcia car cet Iznogoud en puissance n'est pas d'accord avec Nines sur la bonne politique pour l'Etat libre et il l'est essentiellement parce que Nines est le successeur de son regretté rival Jeremy MacNeil.

John Stoner aussi, non… Non, je laisse le problème de cet inconnu à Nines. Je ne peux pas m'en mêler. C'est entre Nines et ce type machiavélique.

Je suis la rose, l'agent spécial, la machine de guerre. Nines s'imposera à son Sire et je raccompagnerai celui-ci à la frontière. Que ce soit à pieds ou dans une urne.

Des fois j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je réfléchis autant pour me faire autant de soucis sur ma propre hypocrisie hypothétique ou non.


End file.
